Naya Rivera
Draft lens7585322module63365632photo 1255664045Naya-Rivera-picture.jpg Naya+Rivera+Heather+Morris+EW+Syfy+Celebrate+r0RD2UWm8RNl.jpg Naya-naya-rivera-14913780-1280-1024.jpg Naya-rivera-glee.jpg Naya-rivera-hair.jpg Naya-shoot.jpg NayaRivera 002 sm.jpg Naya en heather.png Nayariveramodel.jpg Nr10.jpg Nr11.jpg Nr13.jpg Nr14.jpg Nr15.jpg Nr16.jpg Nr17.jpg Nr18.jpg Nr19.jpg Nr2.jpg Nr20.jpg Nr3.jpg Nr4.jpg Nr5.jpg Nr6.jpeg Nr7.jpg Nr8.jpg Nr9.jpg Tumblr kum42lKO6Y1qaxufko1 500.png Tumblr l2v4s6xjrG1qb5luto1 500.jpg 0111 glee girls-.jpg 1299479737 13613205181.jpg 16948425nayafans19201073607AM.jpg 18.jpg 2cs9oxf.jpg 39FCF4FB248386F4527007.jpg 550w ustv glee brittany santana.jpg 5727445.jpg 57582271nayafans19201080852AM.jpg 676px-Brittanyandsantanahugging.png 76412 10150103381280681 217541345680 7779543 7638112 n.jpg 9ec0fc75-AP10041219321p.jpg Anigif.gif Awww:).gif Finnsantana.JPG Glee+Cast+01.jpg Glee+Cast+04.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380032-452-315.jpg Glee-duets-brittany-santana.jpg Gleeseason2.png 'Naya Rivera '''is an actress who currently portrays Santana Lopez on FOX's TV Show, ''Glee. She was born in Santa Clarita, California on January 12th, 1987. Early and Personal Life Naya, who has lived in the Los Angeles area was born and raised in Valencia, California. She modeled and acted throughout her childhood.As a baby, Rivera appeared in commercials for Kmart, but her first significant acting job was at the age of four when she starred as Hillary Winston in the Eddie Murphy produced sitcom The Royal Family in 1991.[1] Between 1992 and 2002, she had small roles in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Family Matters, Live Shot, Baywatch, Smart Guy, House Blend, Even Stevens and The Master of Disguise. In 2002 she also appeared in the music video for B2K's "Why I Love You". She was hired for a single-episode guest appearance on The Bernie Mac Show in 2002, but was brought back to work on a further five episodes. She was later featured in single episodes of 8 Simple Rules and CSI: Miami. In 2009, Rivera was cast as Cheerios cheerleading squad member Santana Lopez on Fox's musical comedy series Glee, about a high school glee club. Rivera's character comes off as a cold-hearted and vicious cheerleader, who often shows her softer side to fellow cheerleader Brittany (played by Heather Morris). Rivera auditioned for the opportunity "to sing, dance and act all in the same show," and because she was a fan of co-creator Ryan Murphy's previous work on Nip/Tuck. Rivera drew on her own high school experience of unpopularity to prepare for the role, as well as watching films such as Mean Girls to "really get in the zone and feel like a bitchy Sophomore". She has described Santana as "your typical high school cheerleader, for the most part," explaining: "She's really mean and loves boys. She's really witty so I love playing her." She has characterized Santana as "a bit of a bad girl" who is "really snarky and always has these really witty one-liners she throws out there." Rivera enjoys the fact Santana is competitive and headstrong as she herself shares those traits, but dislikes Santana's mean streak. She finds the show's pacing challenging, especially the dancing, and commented in June 2009 that her most memorable moment on Glee was performing the Cheerios' glee club audition piece, "I Say a Little Prayer". Santana played a more prominent part in the last nine episodes of Glee's first season. Rivera commented: "Santana's been wreaking havoc with people's boyfriends and people's babies and teachers—she's the high school terror, and she's going to continue to be the villain." In 2010 Rivera made the Maxim Hot 100 list, coming in at number 61. Career * She did K-Mart commercials as a baby * She portrayed Hillary Winston on the episodes Just One Date, Heart Strings and Mama's Wedding from "The Royal Family" * She portrayed Cindy on the episode Bundle of joy from "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" * "Family Matters" as Gwendolyn * "Live Shot" * "Smart Guy" * "House Blend" * "Even Stevens" * "The Master of Disguise" * "The Bernie Mac Show" (6 Episodes) * "8 Simple Rules" * "CSI: Miami" * Santana Lopez in "Glee" External Links *Twitter *Naya Rivera on IMDB http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0729369/ *NayaRivera.net http://nayarivera.net Trivia *Her nicknames are Bee, NayNay, Nay Nay Rivers, Na Nay, Little Bee and The veiled Fairy *If she was not an actress, she would be a writer. *Doesnt like to throw things out *Likes Sushi and Mexican food *Hates papercuts and the thought of having one on her eye *Likes to wear her make-up natural *She does planks and side planks to keep her stomach toned *Wears MAC and Rimmel make-up *Is the best of friends with her co star Heather Morris *There were rumors that she trashed Mark Salling's car (as he had been talking to other girls when they had a "thing" but these rumors are not confirmed and mark denied them on twitter.) *﻿Naya is half Puerto-Rican, 1/4 African American and 1/4 German. *Rivera loves to read and is a fan of "Nip/Tuck". *She would take her false lashes and her hairextensions to a uninhabited island *When she's tired, she can't talk anymore *Her first concert was from No Doubt *She's a very good impersonator *When she drives somewhere, she always takes the longest route *She used to cry in her car at Valentine's day *She hopes to make films one day and has written several screen plays *Her favorite TV shows are Nip/Tuck, Grey’s Anatomy and House. *She is left-handed. *She has a brother and a sister. Gallery Tumblr kum42lKO6Y1qaxufko1 500.png Nayariveramodel.jpg Naya-rivera-hair.jpg|Nice hair.. Naya en heather.png Naya-rivera-glee.jpg Naya+Rivera+Heather+Morris+EW+Syfy+Celebrate+r0RD2UWm8RNl.jpg Naya-shoot.jpg Tumblr l2v4s6xjrG1qb5luto1 500.jpg Naya-naya-rivera-14913780-1280-1024.jpg draft_lens7585322module63365632photo_1255664045Naya-Rivera-picture.jpg naya-rivera-glee.jpg nr1.jpeg nr2.jpg nr20.jpg nr19.jpg nr18.jpg nr17.jpg nr16.jpg nr15.jpg nr14.jpg nr13.jpg nr11.jpg nr10.jpg nr9.jpg nr8.jpg nr7.jpg nr6.jpeg nr5.jpg nr4.jpg nr3.jpg Category:Actors